This invention relates to an amusement device and in particular to a hand-held device which provides both exercise and cooling.
Numerous aerobic exercise devices are known, but none is simpler and provides better exercise than a jump rope.
Numerous other devices have been devised which combine a water sprinkler or spray with some sort of game or individual recreation.
It has been proposed in the past to provide a water spray device which is formed as a jump rope with holes in it to spray water on the user. Examples of such devices are Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,916; Lang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,600; and price, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,206. These devices have been complex and expensive, they have required substantial room, and they have generally required at least two persons to operate them.